


A new New year's eve

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andrea change her plans for new year's eve. Miranda didn't have any, sometimes everything fits right in place when least expected.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	A new New year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload this story on new year's eve but family gatherings and me in charge of the meals for this year stopped me from doing it right on time, but anyway here it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! 💖

Miranda had never cared for holidays, nor what is supposed to do on a New year's Eve, she didn't give a damn about it. Finding it ridiculous even.

To the dragon lady the coming of a new year meant only a new season in fashion world, the coming of new projects, new designers and stay on top of all things fashion wise for Runway so anything other than that was meaningless.

Most of her new year's eves are spent on fashion related events and the snow queen hated that so whenever there wasn't a ball to attend as the host she was grateful because it was torturous, this year was thankfully event free.

Cassidy and Caroline are sent to spend the holidays with their father due to Miranda's commitments so if there was anything or anyone to miss, their daughters were on the top of the list.

Other than that, there were no more family or friends to longed for and Miranda was completely fine with that. 

Therefore, that’s why the fashion goddess found herself waiting for the beginning of a new year at the townhouse, alone. Or so she thought so 

**

All Runway's team were sent home a week before Christmas. Lots of plans were made, some would travel to see their families, like Andrea Sachs.

Ohio and a mid-western family would be waiting for Andy and her boyfriend Nate. They have been together since they moved to New York, fresh out of college.

Although their year had been different in so many ways, it felt like instead of coming closer, they were drifting away from each other more and more, their interests, life goals and visions were no longer a shared perspective. Surprisingly to Andy, it didn't feel wrong or alarming, absolutely the opposite but the young woman kept that to herself.

Ever since Andrea returned from Paris she knew this was coming to an end, soon rather than later.

**

Festivities in New York City for the new year's eve were a distant noise, a light snowfall was covering the big apple and Miranda was trying to warm up in the townhouse by turning on the heat and prepare herself for dinner to then have a glass of something and immerse herself on work until tiredness take over.

Even though Miranda was more Coco Chanel than coque au vin and always used to eat at restaurants -having her meals cooked by top chefs- today the editor wanted to prepare supper; Cara insisted on doing it but Miranda dismissed her before she lost her train to Connecticut.

Setting up the table, Miranda took a seat, the smells of her meal for one were inviting so she set up to enjoy.

Outside, walking through the growing sheet of snow on the ground was Andy Sachs. The young woman doesn't even know why she is doing what she's doing now but a force inside her kept growing and pushing her to this side of Manhattan.

The key is in the pocket of her coat but as she is clutching it a growing sense of trepidation takes over the brunette, not knowing how this will be taken by the fashion queen, Andy thinks that it's better to turn around, hail a cab to return to her house and forget this ever crossed her mind.

But she shook her head and took a deep breath of the cold air, seeing steam leave her mouth, Andrea kept walking, the townhouse was around the corner anyway.

**

Standing outside Miranda's door, the young woman decided not to open with her own key, this was given for work related things and not for self inviting to the dragon lady's house. Andrea knows that this could be a not so welcomed visit, who the heck she is anyway more than an assistant. Gulping and griping the bags of take-out food she brought in as a friendly sign, hoping it won't be too unworthy, Andy rang the bell.

Miranda grunts when she heard the bell, she was one bite away to start her supper. 

Leaving the cutlery aside the silver haired woman got up to open; little did she know -or expected- Andy's doe eye would greet her coupled with her big, although slightly, nervous smile.

"Good evening, Miranda" the young woman greeted the dragon lady, snowflakes falling on her hair and face, holding the door open of her house the editor had a crack on her furrowed brows, she asked the brunette "what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in Michigan or whatever?" Andy let out a soft laugh, worrying her lower lip between her teeth she replied "Actually it was Ohio." 

Andrea looked at Miranda with an affable expression, she fumbled a bit with the bags on her hands "I hope I'm not disturbing your night, sorry for not calling first but i was…" the fashion goddess interrupted "you are not disturbing" the young woman just cleared her throat, the cold made her teeth clatter but she said "may i come in?" I know this is weird and probably...rude but I didn't have anywhere els--" the editor made a gesture to get Andrea inside.

**

Taking the bags of food to the kitchen and placing them on the countertop, Miranda returned to the foyer where Andy was still kind of unsure about this. Her coat still on, her gloves as well, snowflakes contrasting with her brown long hair.

A glance to the dining room indicated to Andrea that she had interrupted the dragon lady, she sighed and said "Miranda, my apologies for interfering with your supper" she looked worried, maybe it was too ballsy from her part to come here in the first place.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Miranda's voice never changed tone but this time she sounded a little more amicable, or at least the brunette thinks so; denying, Andy felt somehow invited to unwind so she took off her coat. A smirk appeared on the snow queen's thin, pink lips.

The heat offered a cozy environment and felt nice after walking through the streets of a cold night, Andrea took a deep breath and followed Miranda to the dining room.

It was a bit strange to the young woman go inside Miranda's house, normally nothing from beyond the table with the flowers to drop off the book is permited, except when the editor summons her to the studio.

There were candles lit at the table, a touch of class. Andy sat and Miranda offered wine, she accepted and the dragon lady filled her glass.

**

"I hope it isn't too terrible that i brought take-out" Andy shrug, she continues "it's pasta, rigatoni al pesto actually and some pistachio cannoli" the young woman adds "i know, it's tons of carbs but it wouldn't be a proper new year's dinner without 'em" Miranda heard this while laying an extra plate for her unexpected guest, sitting opposite to Andy, sipping her wine "it's extremely rude, I'd say" the snow queen set her eyes on Andy, her beautiful deep blue irises reflecting the candle's flame.

Andrea swallowed a lump on her throat "Oh…" then Miranda spoke again "it's extremely rude to call italian cuisine _take-out_ " she corrects Andy playfully, the young woman nods and smiles with that beautiful mouth of hers. "You are right, I should be ashamed" her cheeks painted a light red; the fashion goddess served Andy the dish she prepared, it smelled delicious.

Eating with her boss on new year's eve wasn't exactly on her plans but Andy knows that going home this year wasn't an option, she didn't want to submit herself to her family's scrutiny and explain why Nate wasn't accompanying her.

Humming as the taste of the delicious food hit her, Andrea was very pleased, eagerly she let know her enjoyment "wow! My god this is exquisite, your chef killed with this dish" taking another spoonful. Miranda just arches her eyebrow, she sips her wine and then says "I will pass your compliments to my chef for his culinary abilities but he wasn't responsible for this…" a hand flick over the meal.

"Cara?" the young woman inquired, Miranda denied "take a better guess" then Andrea dared to say "you?" at to what Miranda only grinned, her gorgeous features and smooth skin stretching just enough to make the gesture visible; Andy was completely astonished, she didn't want to be impolite but she said "jeez Miranda, i didn't know you--" the dragon lady finished the question for her "...could cook? come on, Andrea." 

Feeling a little ashamed Andy just swallowed, Miranda looked very different from what she is used to, a good different.

"Can I ask what it is?" the young woman smiles and savors more of the meal. The fashion queen responded to the brunette "Boeuf Bourguignon, a french delicacy and a favorite of mine" Andrea rose her brows to her hairline, her bangs hiding them and in the spirit of this relaxed and unique moment she showed she's being practicing her french "très bien madame, je dois dire que vous cuisinez délicieusement" The dragon lady licked her lips, hearing Andrea with a french accent was very pleasing, so she went on and spoke a little french for her too "cuisiner c'est une expression de l'art et comme vous le savez peut-être j'aime m'exprimer à travers l'art." Miranda drawled every vowel making her already sensual voice even sexier.

Andy laughs a little, she takes a breath to say "can I ask you to repeat that for me, but slower this time, the only thing I understood was that it was ten thirty" the editor glares at her then Andy chuckles "I'm kidding Miranda, I am just kidding, sorry." 

**

Having finished their supper and with midnight almost approaching they were immersed in a great talk, Andy felt amazing because this was really the first time she and Miranda actually talked. Real talk, not just giving orders from boss to employee.

The brunette's dark eyes sparkled hearing Miranda, the eloquence of her statements and sometimes the harshness of her words were a trait that Andy found equally fascinating and terrorising.

In the midst of this candid chat Andrea asked intrigued "how you'd know i was going to Ohio?" Miranda poured more wine into their glasses "It was not all so hard to guess, everyone runs out of this city in the holidays" the silver haired beauty didn't pay attention to Andy, she then said "or I must have heard it from Nigel, I don't know" the fashion goddess hid her eyes behind her glass, traditionally she's the one making the questions, not the one being questioned.

Miranda placed her glass on the table looking at Andy and after a short silence the dragon lady spoke "why are you here?" her pale flesh seemed to warm up, Andrea averted her gaze the question was barely audible, the brunette scrunched her nose "what?" the silver haired woman asked again "why are you here? I'm sure you have someone to spend this evening with, why are you here?" the question was blunt, purely Miranda's style.

"I missed my flight" the young woman said simply but to the unwavering attention of the editor this was obviously bullshit. Andy then shook her head and grinned to herself, taking a gulp of her wine that almost emptied her cup she said "i cancelled to be honest, there was no reason for me to come home this year" Andy accepted. "But I am sure you have someone here is it? You are not by yourself in New York aren't you" the dragon lady raised her eyebrow and looked more intensely in Andrea's brown eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable due to remembering Nate and his constant whining about her life choices made Andrea serious, her smile vanished "i wasn't but from now on I guess I am" the fashion goddess tilted her head to a side, Andy just said "I had a boyfriend, he and I were together for a long time but recently he…" the young woman tsked annoyed and finished her wine, she didn't want to get into details about him, it was a lost case anyway.

**

"The point is...we broke up recently and that's why...you know, that's why I'm here…" Andy formed her lips into a line, she continued "i didn't want to be by myself, but i neither wanted to be with people questioning everything that i do so I opted to not going home and the only person I could think of to be in company with was you" the brunette exhaled, Miranda didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Andy.

The next words just fell from the young woman's mouth "I came here because I knew you would be alone too and--" Miranda cut her off “I have no idea about what silly notion passed through your mind to come here and think I wanted your company…" the dragon lady snarled, boring her fiery eyes into the brunette, she didn’t want pity, Miranda didn’t need Andy to look after her. She had never needed anyone.

Andrea just said "No, no that's not it, I'm not implying that you needed my company, it's me the one I needed yours" she confessed almost without noticing she had done it, the young woman set her eyes on those flaming blue ones to say "look, you may think I'm totally crazy but something that i cannot explain kept pushing me to come here, believe me when I say that is a force I can't control it" the snow queen didn’t speak immediately, she straighten up her back and for the first time the editor did not set her eyes on Andrea's.

Miranda was the queen of the fashion world, she could make people crumble with her deep gaze if she only wished to, but right now, the silver haired beauty was not all certain of that power.

Unsure of what to do now, they both sat in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was peaceful and right. Miranda found herself wondering when this girl had stopped being afraid of her, just like everyone else.

The chimes of the clock in Miranda's living room were heard, midnight had arrived and with that a new year. They had been so busy talking and keeping each other's company that they hadn’t even realised it was time. 

Perhaps Miranda lied about not needing or wanting Andrea's company because in the end, she did want it.

Andy's mouth stretched in a grin, the fashion queen said with a low tone "the terrace has an amazing view for the fireworks" taking the brunette's hand in hers.

**

Getting to the second storey of the townhouse, Miranda opened the balcony door and out to a spacious and fantastic terrace, which indeed had a beautiful view of Manhattan.

The light snow from earlier had stopped, the sky was dark but the moon was timidly shining behind the clouds. 

"Do you mind?" Miranda asked before she lit up a cigarette, Andrea just said "not at all" then the silver haired woman proceeded to flick her lighter, the brunette helped by cupping her hands to protect the flame of the windy night.

Seeing how the puffs of smoke left the fashion queen's mouth, Andy just said a little surprised "i didn't know you smoke" at to which Miranda responded "i don't, i quit years ago" then she gave a couple of more drags to her cigarette. 

Fireworks were exploding in beautiful combinations of colors, filling New York sky with light and sparks, thus signaling the beginning of a new year. "It's curious how time works and how much we expect every new year to be the year of our lives" Andy said, fixing her gaze in the horizon, Miranda just hummed and the show continued with both keeping their eyes in the sky.

With their face lit by the fireworks Miranda says sincerely "Happy New year, Andrea" the last drag of cigarette was given, then the brunette turns her face to the fashion goddess and speaks with her lovely and characteristic joy "Happy new year, Miranda" she puts her hands inside the pocket of her coat to realise there was something in there.

Remembering what it was she took it out, then offering it to Miranda she says with a little blush on her face "before I forget, here" giving the dragon lady the small wrapped box with a golden bow, smiling the young woman warned "it's just some silly" Miranda took the present.

**

Unwrapping the gift by Andrea's request and taking it out of the box, Miranda found a Buckeye necklace of red and white swarovski crystals, a very Ohio State present. Miranda frowned and said "I thought you were northwestern" to which Andrea responded lowering her voice "I actually root for the adversary but don't tell anyone, okay?" then a wink was offered, Miranda's heart swelled, it was the most beautiful gift anyone had given her. It wasn't its money value but the sentimental worth. "I really loved spending this New year's eve with you Miranda, thank you very much" the brunette hugged the snow queen. 

A look of genuine surprise was on the editor's face, Andy quickly realized what she was doing and embarrassed let go of the embrace but Miranda's arms tightened around her body, not letting the young woman break the contact. 

Both of their hearts were beating fast, nearly following the crackling sound of the colourful rockets above them. The silver haired woman cupped Andrea's face in her hands "what a strange girl you are" the brunette grinned, she set her sight in Miranda's face "we have never been this close before and if I don't do what I have always dreamed to do right now, I know there won't be another chance" closing her eyes Andy brought her lips near Miranda's mouth, giving her enough time to object the movement, the snow queen didn't so Andrea felt confident and both closed the space between their mouths.

The faint taste of wine and tobacco was savored by the brunette's mouth when Miranda responded to the kiss. 

Miranda carded her fingers in Andrea's hair, Andy did the same with the platinum strands of the fashion goddess. Swiping her tongue in the dragon lady's bottom lip, Andy begged for permission to slide in, which was granted. Soft, moist and an incomparable taste welcomed her. It was addictive. 

The cold breeze of the night envelope them, Miranda put her hands inside Andy's coat to take her by the waist and bring her closer, their bodies pressed flushed together; a moan slipped from the young woman's lips and Miranda intensified the kiss.

Andrea didn't feel like just another wave in the sea, she felt like an entire ocean tormented by the strongest of storms, a raging hurricane that moved her waters with such violence that every other worry or thought she had previously was gone. Miranda was that hurricane, Miranda was that force that drove her here, that kept summoning her without even knowing what to expect. And the dragon lady felt exactly the same, she could tell by this kiss.

Catching some much needed air, their mouths separate, the tip of their noses kept touching. They opened their eyes to see what they had uncovered below New York sky. 

No longer wanting to live life in black and white Andrea and Miranda made a new new year's resolution. 

_Time is relative, the change of time is not same for every frame of reference. Two people sitting in two other frames of reference can measure different rate of time, one's clocks can tick faster than others. While others can never move._

_Time can go by so slowly for those who wait._

The fuckin' end


End file.
